


We're Lost

by ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen/pseuds/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen
Summary: just a little fluffy thing





	We're Lost

“I’m telling you, dude, we’re lost.” Gray sighed. Natsu grumbled, crunching the map he was studying maliciously in his hands. 

“Yeah, alright, fine!” Natsu shouted, birds flying away from the trees. “We’re lost…” he mumbled, leaning against a trunk of a tree, slowly sliding down to the forest floor.

“why did Erza send us on this hike anyway? If Lucy had come with us we wouldn’t be lost,” he said, staring at the ground. Gray shrugged and sat down next to him,

“She said it’d help us bond. She’s tired of us always fighting.” he breathed, the forest was muggy and making him sweat bullets.

“Get through the forest. That’s all she told us to do yet we still can’t do it.” Gray chuckled, Natsu scoffed but lied still, admitting his defeat.

“how long has it been now? We started at seven in the morning,” he questioned, Gray checked his watch and sighed for the millionth time.

“it’s already five in the afternoon. the sun will be going down by now.” he groaned, looking up at the thick layer of greenery that obscured his view of the sky. 

the two boys rested against that tree, tiredly making jokes, quips and playful insults for what felt like hours. In reality, they talked for an hour and then fell asleep.

“Oh, my god, Erza look at them!” a hushed voice squealed, Natsu twitched a bit before moving closer to the cool mass beside him. 

“now that’s a sight you won’t see ever again.” a chuckled came, Natsu groaned and opened his eyes into little slits. 

Yawning, he rubbed his eyes fully opened and smiled,

“Luce, when’d you get here?” he mumbled sleepily, Lucy giggled and shifted her weight to one leg,

“about a minute ago. You two never showed up at the end trail so Erza and I came looking for you. And our surprise seeing you both snuggled together!” she explained, laughing at the end. 

Natsu’s eyes shot wide open as he looked to his left, seeing the ice-mage still snoozing against the tree.

“I-It’s not what you think!” he shouted, standing abruptly and rousing Gray from his slumber.

“what’s going on?” Gray muttered, yawning and scratching his head.

“ah! Mira’s gonna go crazy when she sees the photo I took!” Lucy exclaimed, Gray looked up to Natsu, his face was bright red, and he could’ve sworn a little steam was coming from him.

Hearing the girl’s words, Gray put two and two together and heat rose to his face.

“oh no.” the two boys gulped, as Lucy ran off, barely avoiding the two pairs of hands that reached for the camera.


End file.
